A Fiery Flower, aka A Harryish Saga Part Two
by Leftywrite
Summary: It's time for part 2 of Saga! featuring all the peoples kids, like Essie's daughter, Loki's twins, Harry's Son, Serena's Son, Hermione/Ron's sons, Sirius Black's greatniece, etc. pairing yet to come, along with SNOGGING!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Prologue: call me essie

I have included a family tree to aid in understanding all of this:  
  
The Saga Family Tree:  
  
Essie's:  
  
Tom Riddle/?=Voldemort, Cordelia Marvolo Riddle  
  
Cordelia Marvolo Riddle/John Lim=Beckilyn Lim  
  
Beckilyn Lim/Christopher Lei=Essence Lei, Issel Lei  
  
*Note: notice that Essie is more Asian than not.  
  
Essence Lei/Severus Snape=Fire Ebony Lei  
  
Loki's:  
  
Lokara Thompson/Draco Malfoy= Rhys and Rhea Malfoy (twins)  
  
Serena's:  
  
Serena Salvoy/Voldemort (not married)=Mordred Salvoy  
  
Serena Salvoy/Lucius Malfoy (not married)  
  
Hope that cleared everything up!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters in this fic besides Essie, Loki, Flame, Rhys, Rhea, Lancelot, Clislee, Mordred, Serena, etc. A.KA. the second generation of Saga. So yeah. Here yah go!  
  
~Fic Starts Here~  
  
Essence Lei padded softly through the marble hallways of Snape Manor. It was in the dead of night and she was to meet and fight Serena in the morning. She only had one little matter to clear up.  
  
She had reached her destination. Her mentor's bedroom.  
  
She slowly slid the solid oak door open and slipped inside. She shivered. She was only wearing a black silk cami and black pajama shorts. She glanced at Snape. Well, at least she wasn't THAT crazy. HE was just in black silk boxer shorts.  
  
She cleared her throat, just loud enough to wake him.  
  
"Whoa. Who's there?"  
  
Essie slid onto the bed. "Hello, my sleeping hottie." She pressed her body, "It's your princess Charming." She began to kiss him passionately.  
  
He let her go on for a couple of seconds, more out of shock than anything. He suddenly came to his senses and pulled her off his mouth by her hair. "What in SATAN'S NAME ARE you doing, Lei?"  
  
She winced at the pain in her scalp. "Well, I fight Serena tomorrow."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I don't want to die a virgin."  
  
"WHAT??!"  
  
"And since I REALLY don't want to go and fuck someone I don't know, I decided to come here."  
  
Snape just looked at her in a very 'you are completely and utterly insane' sort of way. "You want me to fuck you?"  
  
"Well, I prefer the term 'making love,' but yeah, essentially."  
  
"Are you INSANE?"  
  
"Well, if I die tomorrow. I don't want to die a virgin. I doubt there's sex in heaven. Have you seen Dogma?"  
  
Snape winced. His cousin had been in that movie. Lei had a point. "Yes, unfortunately." What ever had possessed his cousin to portray an un- endowed angel was a mystery to him.  
  
"Well, see my reasoning? This may very well by my last chance."  
  
Snape nodded.  
  
"So make love to me."  
  
Snape didn't answer verbally. He just rolled Essie over so that he was on top of her and started to kiss her passionately.  
  
Essie stopped him for one minute. "Wait. Call me Essie."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: and that would end the prologue for the second part of Saga!! Whoohoo! Review me! 


	2. The Second Generation

Disclaimer: I do not own the basic idea of Harry Potter. What I do own is the plot of this fic, and the characters: Essie, Loki, Rhys, Rhea, Flame, Remus Potter, Lancelot Weasley, Clislee Weasley, Mordred Salvoy, and Guinevere Black.  
  
~Fic Starts Here~  
  
Fire Ebony Lei looked up from the book she was reading. A large, brown, screech owl was sitting on her desk with a thick letter in its beak. "MOM!! Some post arrived!" she yelled.  
  
"From who?" Essie yelled back. She was in her studio, painting.  
  
Flame (an: that=Fire's nickname) turned the letter over and peered at the red seal. "I think it's my Hogwarts letter!!!" she squealed, excitedly  
  
"Oh my god!!! Don't open it 'till I get there!" Essie grabbed a towel and ran towards Flame's room. She arrived panting, at the doorway, in a record time. "Well? Open it!" She started to wipe the paint from her fingers as Flame started to read.  
  
"Dear Miss Lei,  
  
We are please to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! YES!!!!!" Flame yelled, shaking bits of dust and plaster from the ceiling as she started to dance wildly around her room.  
  
Essie stood there with an amused but proud expression on her face. 11 years hadn't aged her at all. If anything, she had grown up. A very slim 27 year old, she had kept her short feathery hair and her red streaks. She had maintained her wonderful figure and her perfect posture. And she still had a lightning bold scar on the center of her neck, though Flame was the one who wore the charm these days.  
  
As she watched her daughter dance around the room, she was struck by how much of Severus was in her. Flame's eyes were the exact shade of black, thought they had Essie's Asian slant. Her hair was almost exactly like Essie's, except much, much longer. Flame often complained about how big her nose was, but boys often gushed about how perfect it was. It was a smaller, prettier, more delicate version of her father's.  
  
Her father.  
  
Essie's thoughts flickered rapidly. Snape. Hogwarts. Snape still taught Potions there. Flame would be Snape's pupil. Flame would finally meet her father.  
  
At least Flame didn't know what Essie was hiding. Thank Kwan-Yin. Otherwise, she would be MAD. And Flame was telepyric (an: that means she can start fires with her mind). A mad telepyric was NOT good.  
  
"So, do you want to go over to Aunt Loks' house to see if Rhys (an: pronounced like "wrist" without the 't') and Rhea (an: pronounced 'ray') got their letters?"  
  
Flame's eyes brightened immediately. "YEAH!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flame, still clutching her letter tightly, ran down the stairs, to the fireplace, and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. She was about to toss it in when-  
  
"Fire Ebony Lei! Don't you DARE go another grate before I come with you! I WILL NOT have my daughter wandering around the Floo Network without me!"  
  
Flame rolled her eyes. This coming from a woman who Aunt 'Mione had to Detox. IT wasn't like she was going to go anywhere...far. "Honestly, mum, for a woman who did so much stuff when you were my age, you are WAY too overprotective."  
  
Essie looked at Flame, squarely in the eye. "For your information, Miss Smartass, the most wild thing I ever did at age 11 was going to the movies unchaperoned."  
  
Flame snorted. "What were the movies rated and why might you have been chaperoned in the first place?"  
  
Essie stared at her daughter, trying to think of what to say. Finally, she held up one finger and calmly replied, "That discussion will have to wait until you're older. For now, let's just say you're not to go Floo-ing along and that is that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With a great whoosh of green fire, the two Leis were deposited into the middle of the Malfoy's living room.  
  
"Essie! It's great to see you!"  
  
"Hey Loki!"  
  
"Hey Aunt Loks!"  
  
"Is that Flame? I swear to Aphrodite, you're going to be firing your own arrows of love before long, sweetie. You've grown at least an inch since I've last seen you."  
  
Flamed rolled her eyes. "You ALWAYS say that. And besides, the last time you saw me was last week"  
  
"And you've grown since then. Either that, or your non-existent skirt is making your legs look longer. Taking after your mother's fashion sense, eh?"  
  
"Hey!" protested Essie, "My skirts are long now!"  
  
Loki eyed her with one eyebrow raised and her arms crossed.  
  
"Well...they almost reach the middle of my thigh."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rhys! Rhea! FLAME'S HERE!"  
  
"COMING MOM!" they both yelled in unison, as they both ran down the stairs. As Loki looked at her twins, she thought yet again how much they resembled her and Draco. Rhea had white-blond hair, with tips that were died black. Her face was exactly like Loki's, including her purple eyes. Well, except for her tongue piercing and her numerous ear piercings. Loki sighed. Rhea had gone and gotten another one in her left ear. That totaled it to fourteen-7 and 7. she was, as usual dressed completely in black and was wearing some VERY dark makeup. She also had on a black, Italian leather choker with real silver spikes coming out of it. Loki rolled her eyes at the choker. Draco had given it to Rhea for Christmas. Not only did it scream taboo against her motherly instincts but it ESPENSIVILEY screamed taboo against her motherly instincts. Italian leather and sterling silver.  
  
Rhys was a totally different story. Except for his auburn hair, he was a living, breathing, mini-Draco. He even had his father's sense of fashion-EXPENSIVE. Though he was certainly no prissy pansy (he had even inherited the Malfoy chest) he liked his things posh.  
  
"Hey Flame-girl. Set any fires lately?" he asked. He paused for a second, looking into her eyes, piercing into her mind. "Well. I wont say THAT thought aloud. You really do have a bad habit for cussing."  
  
"Well, if you didn't tease me about being telepyric, I would cuss you out when you're all telepathic." Flame answered.  
  
"Oh GOD. Will you two stop practicing how to flirt and just talk like normal people?" groaned Rhea, popping a bubblegum bubble, "Let's go upstairs and stuff."  
  
They both nodded and ran upstairs to Rhys and Rhea's bedroom.  
  
As they disappeared up the stairs, Essie turned to Loki. "OK Loks. Time to talk."  
  
Loki groaned. "Why don't you just get a psychologist?"  
  
"Because they cost money."  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
"Anyways," began Essie, "I haven't told Flame about Snape yet."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"And that's not all."  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"I've also been invited to Hogwarts to teach a class on Dance Enchantment."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You know all those years I spent around the Middle East, trying to find our if Saddam Hussein and Voldemort were related?" (an: heehee. Sorry. Couldn't resist).  
  
"Er, yeah"  
  
"Well, I picked up D.E. as, you know, an interrogation device."  
  
"Oh Ptolemy. You know you picked it up to get snogged by hot guys."  
  
Essie blushed. "Well, that too. But...now they want me to TEACH it? All the girls are going to be these weird sluts..."  
  
"-Or curious Hermiones."  
  
"And I have to talk to Snape, don't I? Or at least owl him about Flame-"  
  
"YES YOU DO." 


	3. Owl 1 and it's response

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters in this fic (so far) besides Essie, Loki, Rhys, Rhea, and Flame. All the rest of them are J.K. Rowling's. But other than that, the plot and the ideas and themes are mine. *yawn* bore you much?  
  
~Fic Starts Here~  
  
Essie sat in the guest bed of Loki's house, thoughtfully writing on a piece of parchment, pausing now and then to scratch out a word.  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
I understand you must be quite shocked to hear from me. After all, we haven't spoken since we, well, did what we did that night.  
  
Which leads me to explain the aftermath of our actions. Severus Snape, you are the proud father of Flame Ebony Lei, a most beautiful and enchanting girl. Though it's somewhat delayed, I hope you will rejoice in this wonderful news.  
  
The birth announcement is late 11 years-I know. But...I had expected never to tell you...seeing as I forgot about a certain LETTER that is given to any British witch or wizard once they turn 11...  
  
I trust you still work at Hogwarts. I should hope so, as it will give Flame a chance to finally see her mother and father under the same roof.  
  
Kindest Regards,  
  
Essie  
  
She sealed the parchment and handed to the family owl as she blew out the candle, and prayed that things would go well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus Snape sat up in his bed sharply. What was that bloody tapping sound? What right stupid bastard would be tapping on the crystal windows of the fifth floor of Snape manor in the middle of---oh. An owl.  
  
He reluctantly let it in and grabbed the parchment from the creature's beak as he slammed the window closed. That air was COLD against his bare chest. What was so bloody urgent?  
  
He turned the letter over to see a red, animated wax seal in the form of a snake wrapped around a petal of fire.  
  
Essie?  
  
He hurriedly broke the seal and began reading.  
  
Oh bloody hell.  
  
Of course he hadn't forgotten that night. The endless passion, the fiery love, the CARELESSNESS. How could he have forgotten the REASON man first did those things?  
  
Bloody hell. He had a daughter. That was going to be his pupil. He groaned inwardly. ANOTHER generation of Loki and Essie. But---wait. What did she mean being under the same bloody roof?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: short, I know. But it's too the point. Lol, yes, I've finally updated. REVIEW PLEASE!! The creative smoothie needs fuel to keep the blender goin'! 


	4. Owl 2 and it's response

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the characters I made up. Which I am very sure you can tell which ones they are.  
  
~Fic Starts Here~  
  
Essie-  
  
you had better explain yourself further about what you're going to be doing at Hogwarts. yes, I am still teaching Potions-though none of my CURRENT students aren't quite as dunderheaded as Thompson was, I understand her twins are coming this term.  
  
I expect pictures of my daughter with the next owl, birth on up. though I daresay she'll have none of mine. I don't want to scare her  
  
~Severus  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Essie chuckled as she read the letter. Snape was the same as always. Flame would know about her father only when the got to Hogwarts. Which would be quite soon, seeing as she had to arrive early to sort out everything before they started teaching.  
  
Well, IT was time to finally shop for Flame's school supplies. Hermione and Ron were coming with them, along with the rest of the Malfoys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: short, sweet, and to the point. I KNOW! what was I thinking? ah, well, cheers. 


	5. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry. I wish I did, just like I wish I owned Alan Rickman, Sherlock Holmes, and Snape. But I don't...life is too cruel *sniff*  
  
~Fic Starts Here~  
  
After breakfast, the whole troop Floo-d to Diagon Alley. The children and the parents separated, agreeing to meet at Olivanders in three hours.  
  
"So Ron..." said Essie, as casually as she could, "heard from Harry lately?"  
  
Ron looked at her, surprised, "No...that's what I was about to ask you...you both work in the same department at the Ministry you know. Department of International Magical Espionage, I do believe."  
  
"He works for them too??!!!"  
  
"Er, yeah. I would have thought you two would have...well, I would have thought you would have saved him from Parvati Patil."  
  
"PARVATI PATIL?!" screeched Essie, "he's married to HER?!"  
  
"Was married to her."  
  
"How do you know about all this?"  
  
"Oh, I heard it on the grapevine...this was when you were in the Middle East, enchanting Saddam with your dancing."  
  
Essie's face reddened. "Well, at least it got me somewhere."  
  
Ron looked at her, curiously "Where?"  
  
"I finally found out that there are NO weapons of mass destruction"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rhys, Rhea, Flame, Clislee, and Lancelot where walking along together, occasionally buying something from a shop. Lee and Rhea were flirting shamelessly, Rhys and Flame were actually having a civil conversation, and Lance was trying to avoid becoming Lance-brulee.  
  
Suddenly, Flame piped up "Ooh! Madam Malkins! ROBES!! CLOTHES!"  
  
Rhea immediately stopped flirting and broke into the "clothes song"  
  
"OOH, skirts and shooooes!"  
  
Flame immediately joined in. "Just not booze!"  
  
"NOTHING TOO DRESSY!"  
  
"AS LONG AS IT'S SEXY!"  
  
"CUZ EVERYTHING GOES!"  
  
"WITH PANTYHOSE!"  
  
After a very brief silence, Rhys suddenly piped up, "You two haven't been sniffing the lint underneath mum's bed, have you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yuck, these uniforms, are like, totally blah and formless," grimaced Flame, "I mean, KNEESOCKS."  
  
"I KNOW!" agreed Rhea, "and those VESTS! Those COLORS!"  
  
"I am SO going to alter mine."  
  
"Uhm, Flame? You might not want to make it TOO short."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"well, uhm, wont it be hard to uh, sit down without showing anything?"  
  
"That's what hose are for, hun."  
  
"CUZ-" began Rhea  
  
Lee immediately clapped his hand over her mouth. "DON'T start."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flame was busy looking through the little notebook Madam Malkin had of alterations while walking around the shop. Rhea was right behind her, looking at a similar notebook.  
  
"OOH!" squealed Flame, pointing at a sparkly black minirobe, "That looks ADORA-OOF!"  
She had walked straight into another customer. Another MALE customer. She fell to the floor, right onto her butt.  
  
Flame looked up at him, red-faced.  
  
And her staring was NOTHING compared to Rhea.  
  
Rhea had inherited her mother's HGIH fits. And she was REALLY starting to hyperventilate.  
  
He had long dark brown hair, a Greek complexion, and he HAD A PONYTAIL. And a GREAT chest. His hair was rather wavy, in a masculine sort of way. And his eyes-OK. They were kind of freaky looking-in a slightly sexy-OK, very sexy, snake way. They were a lovely shade of green, but instead of pupils, there were long, narrow black slits. They looked- the looked like Flame's when she got angry and fire-y.  
  
Snake Eyes flashed them a smile.  
  
"Oh, pardon me. I just wasn't watching..." He extended his hand to help Flame up.  
  
Flame gave him a calculating stare and cautiously took his hand. There was something oddly familiar about him. His eyes, his hair, his nose-  
  
She grasped his hand tightly.  
  
Oh GOD. OHGODOHGODOHGOD. NONONONONONONO.  
  
"My name's Savoy. Mordred Savoy. Who're you?" (an: suddenly, I'm looking at that, and seeing whore you...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was just staring at him. She vaguely remembered she was still holding his hand. She let go of it like it was a hot coal. Well, a proverbial hot coal. In reality, she LIKED hot coals.  
  
"Ah, er, uhm, er, ah, Fire Lei."  
  
Mordred leaned in closer. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" These girls were both rather pretty. An Asian beauty and an ice-princess.  
  
Flame straightened up her back, and stood taller. "My name is Fire Ebony Lei. Flame for short."  
  
Which is when Serena chose to walk right in on them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena stopped short. No. It couldn't be. Essence? Essence would have to be older...but this girl was the exact image of Essie, except-her NOSE. Serena's eyes widened as she started to chuckle. So Snape had bedded his student.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena tapped Mordred on the shoulder, signaling that they had to go. He sighed, resigned, and kissed the hands of both Rhea and Flame before turning to go.  
  
"Mother raised me polite," he smirked, revealing perfect white teeth.  
  
When Serena and Mordred got out of Madam Malkins, Serena turned to her son.  
  
"Mordred, what were you doing, talking to you great-niece?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mordred stared at his mother, aghast. "WHAT?!"  
  
Serena sighed. It was time Mordred knew. "Mordred, you know who your father is, right?"  
  
He sighed, rolled his eyes, and answered in a rather bored tone. "Yes. My father was Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, a.k.a., the darkest, baddest, most evil, powerful wizard of this century."  
  
"You needn't be so bored and stuck up about it. It is the blood of Salazar Slytherin-"  
  
"-That runs through my veins. I KNOW, I KNOW mother. This tells me the Asian chick is my great-niece, how?"  
  
"Well, your father had a younger sister he didn't know about. She escaped to America, and married an Asian man. That branch of the Riddle family would have stayed in America...but one of them came over on an exchange program. Essence Lei."  
  
Mordred's eyes widened. "so, Fire is-"  
  
"I'm pretty sure that Fire is Essie's daughter. As for Fire's father, I do believe that he's your future Potions Master."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Finally! I updated! Please review! 


	6. The Wands!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't. The only thing I own is the plot, and I ain't getting any money for that either. The characters that are mine are the ones you haven't heard of before. That being said,  
  
~Fic Starts Here~  
  
There was a brief silence as Flame and Rhea watched Mordred walk a way, his mother guiding him, with her hand on his back.  
  
"Well. He was rather hot." Rhea piped up.  
  
Flame turned to her. "He's my great-uncle."  
  
"So? I don—WHAT? YOU'RE GREAT UNCLE? HOW THE HELL CAN HE BE YOUR GREAT-UNCLE? HE'S 11! THERE IS NO WAY IN—"  
  
Flame clapped her hands over Rhea's mouth. "You said that already. And, well, you know, Serena, the slut who had sexy with Voldemort?"  
  
Rhea nodded.  
  
"Well, if Voldie's my great-great uncle, and he had sex with Serena, well, what happens when two people have sex?"  
  
"Flame, why are you asking Rhea about the mechanics of sex, if you're covering her mouth? You should at least let her answer," chided Essie, walking in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ollivander's Wand Shop. This was where their magic careers started. Where wizard such as Dumbledore, Voldemort, and Merlin first got their wands, those instruments of magical power—  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Rhys, to the curious stares of everyone outside Ollivanders, "How the BLOODY FUCKING HELL—"  
  
--Which is where Draco immediately clapped a hand over his son's mouth. "Language, son," he said sternly. He looked around quickly before whispering, "If you're going to curse, curse away from your mother. The rest of us don't care."  
  
Rhys nodded quickly as Draco rapidly walked into the wand shop. He waited ten seconds before whispering furiously, "I mean, I KNOW you have a Thing for older guys, Rhea, but this is going WAY too far."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rather large Lei/Weasley/Malfoy entourage somehow crammed into the somewhat dusty premises that made up Olivanders. Yet another branch of the Weasley clan joined them—Cho Chang and Percy, along with their daughter, Diana.  
  
Diana was VERY pretty—some even described her as vividly stunning. She had the Weasley hair, but Cho's Asian eyes gave her an exotic air. It hovered around her, like an aura of attraction that seemed magnetized to all the male eyes in the immediate vicinity. She had Percy's tall, thin frame but Cho's posture. The result was a stance that would have made Miss Manners applaud.  
  
Diana was clever—sometimes her father remarked that she was too clever. When she was little, she had convinced him that she could read—at the age of two. It was soon discovered that she had only memorized her favorite bedtime story.  
  
Likewise, Rhys couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
Interrupting Rhys's hormonally-linked chain of thought, Mr. Ollivander stepped into the crowd of Weasleys, Leis, and Malfoys. "Ah yes. I've been waiting for this group."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later, everyone but the Malfoy twins and Flame were happily paying for their wands. Diana was happily squared away with a Sphinx claw in magnolia, 15 inches ("clever and beautiful, but of course, remarkably adept at throwing both curses and their counter-curses"). Clislee had an oak wand of 10 inches, filled with the mane of a hippocampus ("manly, robust. Perfect for complex transfiguration"). Lance, of course, all ready had a wand.  
  
Which left Rhea, Rhys, and Flame.  
  
Rhea was in the middle of trying her thirty-second wand. "Oh, gosh, Mr. Ollivander, I'm sorry! Here, let me clean up that cut of yours—"  
  
"No, no, my dear, it's quite all right. I'll clean it up later. But, we must hope—that is, I'm sure that the thirty-third is the charm—"  
  
Rhea obediently took the wand offered to her. A curiously warm feeling ran through her as her fingers clasped the dark wood. A gasp shook her, as it seemed to giggle mischieviously.  
  
"I do believe we have a match!" Cried Mr. Ollivander, delightedly. "Ah, yes—ebony and siren hair—11 and ¾ inches. Rather cheery—as I recall, the siren who gave me that strand of hair almost succeeded in seducing me by her laughter—hm. But that's another story."  
  
Rhea fingered the wand carefully. She was liking it better every minute.  
  
Rhys, meanwhile, was trying valiantly to let go of a wand that seemed to be intent on blasting him with red smoke. The problem was, it didn't seem to want to let go of his hand.  
  
Mr. Ollivander rushed over immediately. "I'm terribly sorry. Lemon tree and pixie dust does that when a wizard doesn't happen to be suitable. You're lucky—if you were a witch, your face would be green."  
  
Mr. O gingerly removed the offending wand and placed it into a case with magical locks. He stared at Rhys with a calculating look on his face. Dare he try it? He pulled a handkerchief from his pocked. "Put this on over your eyes."  
  
Rhys obeyed, slightly confused.  
  
"Now go and feel for a wand." (an: ARGH! Didn't sound right………I know)  
  
Rhys slowly walked forward, arms outstretched, trying desperately to avoid all the sharp pointed objects on the floor. He ran his hands down the wall of wands, searching f or one that felt right when--*POOF*  
  
"BLOODY HELL! NOT MORE PIXIE DUST!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After yet another slight mishap involving an ice-cream cone, and some leftover red smoke, Rhys finally paid for his wand—a 15 inch silver birch, with Pegasus feather inside (perfect for transfiguration).  
  
Leaving Flame.  
  
Mr. Ollivander looked at her curiously. There was something………peculiar about this girl. Oh, he knew the story of Voldemort's defeat, and the significance of the crystal around Fire's neck.  
  
"May I?" he asked, gesturing towards the charm  
  
Flame nodded  
  
He lightly lifted the jewel away from her neck. It wasn't the gem that he was interested in, but what lay beneath.  
  
A small, blood red birthmark, echoing a petal of fiery flame bloomed in the little hollow of her neck.  
  
Mr. Ollivander traced it thoughtfully. "Hmm………I wonder………"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Mr. Ollivander immediately snapped out of his reverie. "Flame, I believe you are telepyric?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You've always had a close connection with fire?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you play with hot coals as a baby?"  
  
"Yes," she hesitated, "I still do." She added, rather reluctantly. It wasn't a fact most people were comfortable with. Many people thought it was an attempt at self-mutilation. It wasn't.  
  
"And you've never been burned in your life." The last was a statement, more definite than not.  
  
"No, of course not! If I did burn myself, why would I play with hot coals? I'm not that stupid. Or depressed."  
  
"Indeed." Mr. O wasn't really listening. His eyes were busily scanning the shelves. Where was it? You never could be sure, but—  
  
"Here. Sandalwood and dragon flame. 13 inches. Give it a wave."  
  
Fire's eyes widened. "Dragon FLAME?"  
  
"Well, a captured, frozen, dragon flame, but a dragon's flame nonetheless. What are you waiting for? Come on, wave it around a bit."  
  
Flame obeyed. Instantly, her eyes glowed red and a small, orange petal of fire settled onto her birthmark, without burning her, of course. Rather, it soaked into her skin—a droplet of combustion.  
  
"Oh." Why did she feel so………drunk………now?  
  
"Indeed. Careful………highly magical flames like that one can be quite intoxicating to those of a telepyric nature."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Well? Did you like it? Hm. The next chapter is better. I promise. It's call "Family Reunion, Part 2." So I'll just let you think about that *wink wink* before I sign off!  
  
~LW 


End file.
